24 Października 2009
TVP 1 05:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 13; serial TVP 05:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 14; serial TVP 06:20 TELEZAKUPY 06:35 Schudnij; program poradnikowy 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Fasola z doliny Dunajca 08:40 Siódme niebo, ser. X - Tajemnice, odc. 19 (Secrets); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 09:30 Ziarno ; magazyn 10:05 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - Wielki koncert Mikiego, odc. 33; serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 10:35 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Złota rączka - Delikatne kłamstwo francuza, odc. 6; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2007) 11:05 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Hannah Montana - Okulary to pryszcz, odc. 6; serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 11:35 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Kyle XY - odc. 6 - txt - str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 12:30 Pegaz ; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:20 Zwierzęta świata - Małpi gang cz. 5. U kresu sił. - txt - str.777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2008) 14:00 Do ślubu trzeba dwojga; komedia kraj prod.Niemcy (2003) 15:55 Discovery w Jedynce - Kosmiczne kolizje. odc. 2. Układ Słoneczny (Cosmic Collisions); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2008) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 Siostry - odc. 2/13 - Karolek - (również w TVP HD); serial obyczajowy TVP 18:15 Gotowi na ślub - odc. 4 - również w TVP HD; widowisko rozrywkowe 18:50 Gotowi na ślub - na planie - (4) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Chip i Dale - Zamek Baskervillów, odc. 7; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Maroka; felieton 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Hit na sobotę - Con Air - Lot skazańców - txt - str.777; dramat kraj prod.USA (1997) 22:25 Męska rzecz... - Patriota - txt - str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1998) 00:05 4400 - seria II - odc. 15(9) (4400, The - seria II - Rebirth, ep.9); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 00:55 4400 - seria II - odc. 16(10) (4400, The - seria II - Hidden, ep. 10); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 01:45 Kino nocnych marków - Bez pardonu IV - odc. 15, Tajemnica sprzed lat (The District IV, ep. 15, D. C. Confidential); serial kraj prod.USA (2004) UWAGA! ZMIANA CZASU NA ZIMOWY- PRZESTAWIAMY ZEGARKI Z GODZ. 3.00 NA 2.00 02:35 Kino nocnych marków - Bez pardonu IV - odc. 16, Zwód (The District IV, ep. 16, On Guard); serial kraj prod.USA (2004) 03:20 TELEZAKUPY 03:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:25 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 05:55 Spróbujmy razem - Dwie góralki; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 06:25 Dwójka Dzieciom - Świat według Bindi - odc. 21 (BINDI THE JUNGLE GIRL 21); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2007) 06:55 Poezja łączy ludzi - "Cisza" (Adam Zagajewski) 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 689; serial TVP 08:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 322 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 323 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:00 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 5/15 - Puste krzesło, czyli nie wierzę w Świętego Mikołaja - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP 10:10 Kocham Cię Polsko - (20); zabawa quizowa 11:35 Gwiazdy w południe - Ostatnia eskapada; komedia familijna kraj prod.USA (1998) 13:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 1070 Żona dowiaduje się ostatnia; telenowela TVP 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1674 - txt - str.777; teleturniej 14:40 Młodopolacy; film dokumentalny 15:10 Młodopolacy 30 lat później 15:35 Czas honoru - odc. 19 -. "Wojna i miłość" - txt - str.777; serial TVP 16:35 Mistrzowie - W poszukiwaniu pierwszych zasad (Barbara Skarga); film dokumentalny 17:20 Słowo na niedzielę 17:30 Program lokalny 18:00 Tancerze - odc. 15; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:55 Tancerze - kulisy - odc. 15 19:05 Kabaret Ani Mru Mru - Urodzinowy strzał w dychę 20:00 Miss Polonia 2009 (1); widowisko rozrywkowe 21:00 Miss Polonia 2009 - studio (1) 21:05 Miss Polonia 2009 (2); widowisko rozrywkowe 22:05 Miss Polonia 2009 - studio (2) 22:10 Miss Polonia 2009 (3); widowisko rozrywkowe 22:35 Miss Polonia 2009 - wywiad 22:45 Panorama 23:10 Sport Telegram 23:15 Pogoda 23:25 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Nazywał się Bagger Vance; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2000) 01:35 Rzym - , odc. 4/10 (Rome, s. 2 ep. 204 (Testudo Et Lepus)); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) UWAGA! ZMIANA CZASU NA ZIMOWY- PRZESTAWIAMY ZEGARKI Z GODZ. 3.00 NA 2.00 02:35 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Skrzyżowanie; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2005) 04:10 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 Co nowego u Scoobyego? (9) - serial animowany 07.40 Niekończąca się opowieść (3/4) - serial fantasy 09.45 UEFA Champions League - magazyn piłkarski 10.15 Ewa gotuje - magazyn kulinarny 10.45 Się kręci - program rozrywkowy 11.15 Miodowe lata (83, 84) - serial komediowy 12.45 Czarodziejki (169) - serial fantasy 13.45 90210 (7) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 15.45 Chirurdzy 4 (72, 73) - serial obyczajowy 17.45 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa - program rozrywkowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.15 Sport 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Polsat Boxing Night - news 20.00 Boks: Gala w Łodzi - waga ciężka: Andrzej Gołota - Tomasz Adamek 22.00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie programu) 00.00 Lunatycy - horror, USA 1992 02.00 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 02.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 03.00 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 03.55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 11.30 Kobieta na krańcu świata (5) - program krajoznawczy 12.00 Na Wspólnej (1170-1173) - serial obyczajowy 13.45 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 14.45 Przyjaciel gangstera - komedia kryminalna, Francja 2003 16.40 Brzydula (189-193) - serial komediowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Niania (127) - serial komediowy 20.35 Mam talent! - program rozrywkowy 22.00 Ostrza chwały - komedia, USA 2007 00.00 Furia: Carrie 2 - horror, USA 1999 02.10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.30 Nocne granie - teleturniej interaktywny 02.50 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Info 05:58 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:09 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 06:13 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:20 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 06:23 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:41 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:10 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 07:15 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:38 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:10 Infonuta; STEREO 09:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:00 Info Kultura; STEREO 10:15 Cyber Świat; magazyn; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:00 Dżungla polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Na rozkaz; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 MotoSzał; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Debata po europejsku; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Dwudziestu dziewięciu...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:14 Panie doktorze; magazyn medyczny; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:45 Etniczne klimaty ; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Biznes Poradnik; STEREO 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 19:30 Potrzebni; magazyn; STEREO 20:00 Prywatne śledztwa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:49 Chwyty codzienne; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:31 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 24:00 Kiniarze z Kalkuty; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1998); reż.:Andrzej Fidyk; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:09 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:33 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 01:57 Prywatne śledztwa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 02:20 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:38 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 UWAGA! ZMIANA CZASU NA ZIMOWY- PRZESTAWIAMY ZEGARKI Z GODZ. 3.00 NA 2.00 03:02 Na rozkaz; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:14 Etniczne klimaty ; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:26 MotoSzał; STEREO 03:38 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:59 Prywatne śledztwa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 04:22 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:46 Dżungla polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:10 Cyber Świat; magazyn; STEREO 05:22 Panie doktorze; magazyn medyczny; STEREO 05:33 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Dwudziestu dziewięciu...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:46 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 06:09 Debata po europejsku; STEREO 06:33 Dżungla polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO 06:57 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Dwudziestu dziewięciu...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:32 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO TVP Info Kraków 05:58 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:09 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 06:13 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:20 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 06:23 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:41 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:10 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 07:15 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 07:45 Kronika, pogoda w regionie 08.00 Wiara i życie - program katolicki 08.25 Co warto wiedzieć 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:38 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Wejściówka - weekendowy magazyn kulturalny 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:10 Infonuta; STEREO 09:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:00 Info Kultura; STEREO 10:15 Cyber Świat; magazyn; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:00 Dżungla polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Na rozkaz; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 MotoSzał; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Debata po europejsku; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Dwudziestu dziewięciu...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:14 Panie doktorze; magazyn medyczny; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:45 Etniczne klimaty ; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Pogoda w regionie 16.50 Kontrapunkt - studio dokumentu i reportażu 17:15 Biznes Poradnik; STEREO 17.30 Kronika, pogoda w regionie 17.50 Tematy dnia 18.00 Bez krawata - krakowski salon polityczny 18.25 Wielicki Skarbnik 18.35 Okiem kamery - program interwencyjny 18.50 Pod Tatrami 19.00 21.915 dni. Żona Nowa Huta - program dokumentalny 19:30 Potrzebni; magazyn; STEREO 20:00 Prywatne śledztwa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Kronika, pogoda w regionie 22.00 Kronika sportowa 22.15 Speed 2 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:49 Chwyty codzienne; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:31 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 24:00 Kiniarze z Kalkuty; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1998); reż.:Andrzej Fidyk; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:09 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:33 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 01:57 Prywatne śledztwa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 02:20 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:38 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 UWAGA! ZMIANA CZASU NA ZIMOWY- PRZESTAWIAMY ZEGARKI Z GODZ. 3.00 NA 2.00 03:02 Na rozkaz; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:14 Etniczne klimaty ; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:26 MotoSzał; STEREO 03:38 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:59 Prywatne śledztwa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 04:22 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:46 Dżungla polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:10 Cyber Świat; magazyn; STEREO 05:22 Panie doktorze; magazyn medyczny; STEREO 05:33 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Dwudziestu dziewięciu...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:46 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 06:09 Debata po europejsku; STEREO 06:33 Dżungla polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO 06:57 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Dwudziestu dziewięciu...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:32 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO TV Polonia 06:00 Plebania - odc. 1355; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Plebania - odc. 1356; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Plebania - odc. 1357; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Plebania - odc. 1358; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Plebania - odc. 1359; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:30 Sposób na zdrowie; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Na weekend; magazyn kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Goniec Kresowy - X Światowy Zjazd Lidzian; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Plecak pełen przygód - odc. 10/13 (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Finlandia, Niemcy (1993); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Piosenki z FAMY; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Dzika Polska - Tańczyć jak żurawie; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 1043* Dzielne kobietki; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (82) Mały Indianin; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 7. Izrael - Morze Czerwone (25); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (80); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 376 Tajemnica Wiktorii; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Studio Polonia - Kino Mistrzów (Janusz Majewski); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Pegaz ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Przystań - odc. 1/13 - Anka; serial TVP; reż.:Filip Zyber; wyk.:Marek Bukowski, Michał Sitarski, Kinga Ilgner, Marcin Sianko, Anna Czartoryska, Zofia Zborowska, Anna Szymańczyk, Bartosz Gelner, Mateusz Banasiuk, Kamil Przystał; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 ZAiKS; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ignacy Szczepański; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - M jak Mumio; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 675; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Miś Fantazy - Szkarłatna perła, odc. 7; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 20:00 Miss Polonia 2009 (1); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Miss Polonia 2009 (studio 1); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Miss Polonia 2009 (2); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Miss Polonia 2009 (studio 1); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:10 Miss Polonia 2009 (3); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:35 Miss Polonia 2009 - wywiad; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 7/8; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Laskowik & Malicki Niedziela Wieczór - (4); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Na weekend; magazyn kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 M jak miłość - odc. 675; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Fantazy - Szkarłatna perła, odc. 7; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 7/8; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 UWAGA! ZMIANA CZASU NA ZIMOWY- PRZESTAWIAMY ZEGARKI Z GODZ. 3.00 NA 2.00 02:45 ZAiKS; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Moja Angelika; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Stanisław Kuźniak; wyk.:Monika Kwiatkowska, Radosław Pazura, Olaf Lubaszenko, Olga Sawicka, Piotr Garlicki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 1043* Dzielne kobietki; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Bajland; film fabularny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 TVP Kultura 07:05 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino - "Wystrzał"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Telekino - Wystrzał; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1965); reż.:Jerzy Antczak; wyk.:Ignacy Gogolewski, Andrzej Żarnecki, Bogusz Bilewski, Janusz Kłosiński, Anna Milewska, Iwa Młodnicka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Grzechy dzieciństwa; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1980); reż.:Krzysztof Nowak; wyk.:Iwona Bielska, Katarzyna Łaniewska, Bohdan Ejmont, Ryszard Pietruski, Krzysztof Grzybowski, Renata Bednarczyk, Agnieszka Walczak, Waldemar Bujak, Piotr Nowak, Leonard Andrzejewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Herbert von Karajan: Moja wizja piękna (Karajan or Beauty As I See It); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - Czarodziejski flet - Uwertura; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Więcej niż fikcja - Wal - Mart: Wysoki koszt niskich cen; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Robert Greenwald; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Klasyka filmowa - Ich noce; komedia kraj prod.USA (1934); reż.:Frank Capra; wyk.:Clark Gable, Claudette Colbert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Czytelnia odc. 114; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Studio Kultura - Skarby Filmoteki - odc. 26; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Skarby Filmoteki - Rondo; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1958); reż.:Janusz Majewski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Skarby Filmoteki - Album Fleischera; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1962); reż.:Janusz Majewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Skarby Filmoteki - Pojedynek; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1964); reż.:Janusz Majewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Skarby Filmoteki - Opus Jazz; reportaż kraj prod.Polska (1978); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Palety - Dama i jednorożec - szósty zmysł (Palettes/ La Dame a la Licorne); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kino rosyjskie - Kilka dni z życia Obłomowa; film psychologiczny kraj prod.ZSRR (1979); reż.:Nikita Michałkow; wyk.:Oleg Tabakow, Jurij Bogatyriew, Elena Sołowiej, Awangard Leontjew, Oleg Kozłow; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja (cz.1); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja - Perskie oko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja (cz.2); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Trzeci; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2004); reż.:Jan Hryniak; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Jacek Poniedziałek, Magdalena Cielecka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:50 Więcej niż fikcja - Zagraj allegro; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael (2008); reż.:Alon Alsheich; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Jazz-Club Kultura - Jazz Jamboree '74 - McCoy Tyner; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Romanse i papierosy; komedia kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:John Torturro; wyk.:James Gandolfini, Susan Sarandon, Kate Winslet; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 UWAGA! ZMIANA CZASU NA ZIMOWY- PRZESTAWIAMY ZEGARKI Z GODZ. 3.00 NA 2.00 01:20 Kino nocne - Piękna złośnica cz. 2; film fabularny kraj prod.Szwajcaria, Francja (1991); reż.:Jacques Rivette; wyk.:Michel Piccoli, Emmanuelle Beart, Jane Birkin, David Bursztein; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Przełomowe dni - odc. 3 (Red Chapters); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Piraci - odc. 7 (Pirates); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Skarby Toskanii - odc. 26 (odc. 26); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Wielka historia małych miast - Pułtusk; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Zaproszenie - Gwałtu, rety! w Ciechanowcu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Skarby Toskanii - odc. 22 (odc. 22); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Historia i film - Hrabina Castiglione odc. 2 -dyskusja; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:01 Historia i film - Hrabina Castiglione - odc. 2 (odc. 2); serial kraj prod.Włochy (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Historia i film - Hrabina Castiglione odc. 2 -dyskusja; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Wróciłem z Kołymy; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:15 Polska z bocznej drogi - Odmieńcy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Spotkania z profesorem Zinem - Miasto Zwane Krakowem cz. 2 - Mechanika zmian; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Kalejdoskop historyczny - Kalejdoskop historyczny - Ex Libris; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 300 % normy - odc. 35; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kalejdoskop historyczny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (14); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Zakamarki Przeszłości - Białe gwiazdy nad Zalesiem; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Korespondent - Kongo cz.2; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Daleko od szosy - odc. 2/7 - Prawo jazdy; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Spotkania z profesorem Zinem - Miasto Zwane Krakowem cz. 2 - Mechanika zmian; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Piraci - odc. 6 (Pirates); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 1968. Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska, Belgia, Wielka Brytania (1992); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Jolanta Cackowska, Krzysztof Kolberger, Piotr Machalica, Tomasz Kozłowicz, Maria Chwalibóg; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kalejdoskop historyczny - Kalejdoskop historyczny - Ex Libris; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:40 Polska z bocznej drogi - Odmieńcy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Daleko od szosy - odc. 3/7 - Ania; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (14); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 07:50 Copa Sudamericana - Cerro Porteno - Botafogo # 9; STEREO 09:40 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Puchar Świata - Soelden (gigant kobiet); STEREO 11:15 Magazyn piłkarski - Goallissimo; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Ze sportowego archiwum - Wunderteam - powrót legendy; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Puchar Świata - Soelden (gigant kobiet); STEREO 13:40 Z archiwum TVP - 90 lat PKOL; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Hokej na lodzie - Puchar Kontynentalny: Cracovia Kraków - Sary - Arka Karaganda; STEREO 15:50 Piłka nożna - Mistrzostwa Świata do lat 20: Finał Ghana - Brazylia; STEREO 17:40 Ze sportowego archiwum - 3 minuty wielkiego sportu - Vancouver 2010; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Koszykówka mężczyzn - PLK: Anwil Włocławek - Sportino Inowrocław; STEREO 20:00 Karate tradycyjne ; transmisja; STEREO 20:40 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Puchar Świata - Soelden (gigant kobiet); STEREO 22:05 Wielkie chwile polskiego futbolu.; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:25 Magazyn boksu zawodowego - KO TV; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Koszykówka mężczyzn - PLK: Anwil Włocławek - Sportino Inowrocław; STEREO 01:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 08:00 Janosik - odc. 8/13 - Dobra cena; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:50 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 3/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Sopot Hit Festiwal 2009 - 35-lecie Budki Suflera ; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Gilotyna - odc. 5; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Ranczo - odc. 30 - Fakt prasowy; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Świata - Berlin 2009 (dz. 8 cz. 2); STEREO 14:00 Pegaz 14:20 Szczęśliwy człowiek; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Małgorzata Szumowska; wyk.:Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak, Małgorzata Hajewska-Krzysztofik, Piotr Jankowski, Roman Gancarczyk, Mieczysław Grąbka, Andrzej Hudziak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Europy: Hiszpania - Serbia (finał); STEREO 17:25 Siostry - odc. 2/13 - Karolek; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Gotowi na ślub - odc. 4; widowisko rozrywkowe; Dla małoletnich od lat 12; #################################################################### 18:50 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 4/8; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (77) Azja; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Tancerze - odc. 15; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:50 XV Festiwal Kabaretowy w Koszalinie 2009 -(1); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 To ja złodziej; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Zbigniew Dunin-Kozicki, Janusz Gajos, Daniel Olbrychski, Anna Romantowska, Jan Frycz, Krzysztof Globisz, Krystyna Feldman, Bożena Dykiel, Kinga Preis, Maciej Kozłowski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:20 Glina - odc. 23; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:05 Zakończenie dnia TVS 07.00 Radio w TVS 10.20 Muzyczny Relax 11.10 Śniadanie w TVS 11.40 Made by Silesia 12.05 Podróż za jeden bilet 12.30 Turyści 13.00 Liga hitów 15.00 Miasto Rozrywki 15.25 Podejrzane miasto 16.00 Teleturniej Moto-test 16.45 Koncert życzeń 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Kuchnia po śląsku 18.30 Miasto Rozrywki 18.55 Nauka jazdy 19.30 Silesia Informacje flesz 19.50 Dwie młode panie i jedna afera - film fabularny 21.30 Silesia Informacje 22.10 A nom się to podobo 23.10 Muzyczny Relax 00.00 Silesia Informacje 00.45 Teleturniej Moto-test 01.30 Koncert życzeń 02.25 Nauka jazdy 03.15 Muzyczny Relax 04.00 Przesłanie Paulinów z Ameryki 04.20 Prosto z Ameryki 04.40 Podejrzane miasto 05.15 Kuchnia po śląsku 05.40 Gwarek 06.00 Silesia Informacje - powtórka wydania głównego 06.40 Muzyczny Relax - skrót Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Kraków z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2009 roku